X Men Evolution : OmniMutant
by VINcredable
Summary: Ron Stoppable has become an extremely powerful mutant, with the ability to transform into dozens of different forms each with unique abilities. Shunned by those he thought were friends, Ron leaves for New York. KP/X Men Evolution with elements of BenTen
1. Chapter 1 Everything Changes

**A/N : Ok, this is my newest story. I thought i'd just take a moment to explain a few things. This is a triple Xover between Kim Possible, X-Men Evolution and Ben Ten/Alien force. However the only element from Ben Ten/Alien Force that i am useing is the ability to change into the different aliens which will be Ron's mutation. More about the specifics of Ron's mutation will be explained later in the story. Enjoy. -VINcredable.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**X-Men Evolution : OmniMutant**

**Chapter One : Everything Changes**

Professor Dementor had lost it, after failing to take over the world dozens of times he had given up on his dream… now he had a new dream, a new goal, to destroy the world. The way he saw it, if he couldn't have the world then nobody could. He designed a new type of bomb that would set the atmosphere itself on fire.

Naturally Team Possible had been called in to deal with the situation. Dementor's new base was on Liberty Island in New York.

… but this is all old news, Kim and Ron had already infiltrated the base and disarmed the bomb, now they were both on Liberty Island fighting for their lives as Dementor's henchmen attacked them viciously.

There were at least twenty of them. Men dressed in grey jumpsuits relentlessly attacked Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable whilst Dementor Watched on with a smile.

A gloved fist smashed against Ron's face, Ron stumbled back and hit the ground with a thud holding his aching mouth.

"K-Kim!" Ron called to his best/girlfriend for help as eight men in jumpsuits converged on him. Ron looked up and saw her, Kim was having trouble of her own she was surrounded by at least a dozen men and was having trouble fending them off.

As Ron struggled to get back to his feet he felt a sudden pain in the back of his left leg as another goon slammed a steel pipe into the back of his knee.

"Agghh!" Ron yelled in pain as he fell to his knees.

Kim heard Ron yell and looked up, her eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend fall to his knees with his left leg twisted at an awkward angle.

"Ron, hold onUGH!" Kim fell forward dazed when he fell a sharp pain in the back of her head.

Ron watched in horror as another one of Dementor's henchmen struck Kim in the back of her head dazing her. Suddenly everything changed, Ron's vision was filled with red and he felt his anger building.

The men surrounding Ron went in for the attack, they started beating him relentlessly, before they blocked his vision he saw somebody hold Kim from behind whilst another one punched Kim in the stomach.

All the sound around Ron was drowned out, the shouts of the henchmen as they attacked him, the laughter of Professor Dementor as he watched his men, the din of a news chopper recording everything that was happening, all of it was drowned out and all Ron could hear was his own heartbeat getting faster and faster.

As his heartbeat got faster and faster Ron's body started to change in not so subtle ways, his skin roughened and took on a red tint, his usually brown eyes turned yellow and his pupils disappeared, the broken bones in his leg healed almost instantaneously as two new arms started to emerge and grow out of his sides. Finally Ron felt a new strength surge through his body as his vision was filled with a green flash.

"rrr**rrrRRRAAAHHHHH!!!****"**A feral roar ripped across the island, with great strength Ron stood up and pushed outward with his arms… all four of them. All eight men who had been beating him a moment earlier were thrown away by his strength. The men attacking Kim turned to see what was happening when they heard the roar and they froze.

Standing there was Kim Possible's sidekick, at least what used to be him surrounded by eight floored men. His skin was red, his muscles were bulging he had four muscle bound arms and his eyes were completely yellow.

"R-Ron?" Kim asked, a little afraid to know what was wrong with her boyfriend.

Ron looked up at them with his yellow eyes and they recoiled when he pointed at his with one of his arms.

"**Let her go!!!****"** Ron roared at them in a rough voice.

"Vhat are you vaiting for?! GET HIM!!!" Dementor screamed at the frozen henchmen.

Immediately the only two men on the ground around Ron that were still conscious jumped to their feet and charged Ron, one in front and one from behind.

The first one threw and punch at Ron's face, Ron reached up and easily caught it, Ron then quickly threw his foot backwards into the ribs of the man charging him from behind.

"Oofh!" the man grunted in pain as the air was forced out of his lungs and collapsed, Ron quickly brought the same leg forward and slammed his knees into the gut of the man whose fist he had caught. The man tried to use his free fist to hit Ron but Ron caught it in another one of his hands. The goon looked up as Ron grinned, with his two free arms Ron pummelled the goon, after half a dozen punches Ron let go of the man's two arms and he fell to the ground unconscious.

Kim watching in shock of what Ron had done, she had never seen him fight so viciously.

Ron quickly turned his attention to the dozen men still surrounding Kim and snarled. In a flash Ron was moving, he sprinted towards them for a few moments before he got down on all fours… or six's as the case may be… and his speed increased, suddenly Ron's body was hidden by a flash of green light, when the light receded Ron had changed again, his body was covered in orange fur, he had two front arms like a gorilla and two back legs like a cats, he had no eyes and a large mouth with filled with sharp teeth, all in all it looked like a mixture of a lion and a gorilla.

Eight of the men immediately found the good sense to turn tail and started to run. The other four however decided to try their luck and charged at Ron, dropping Kim in the process.

"**GRRAHH!!!****"**

Ron leaped at the men and swiped at the first one with a giant paw, the force of the swipe sent the henchman flying across the island and slammed into the base of the statue of liberty.

Another henchman charged Ron from behind holding a metal bat and swung it at Ron's back. The moment the bat connected with Ron there was another flash of green and Ron changed again. The henchman felt the bat he was holding suddenly heated up to extreme temperatures.

"Ahh" he yelped in pain and dropped the red hot bat

This time Ron's entire body seemed to be made out of molten rock, even his head was on fire. Ron turned to the man who hit him with the bat and pointed his open palm at him, a moment later a blast of flames caused the henchman to fly away from the molten man.

Ron looked down at his own molten hand "I don't know what this is… but I like it… Who's next?" Ron asked in a smooth voice.

The two remaining men hesitated before one of them attacked, he reached into his coat and to Kim's shock pulled out a knife before charging Ron.

Another flash of green, the man with the knife fell right through where Ron was a moment ago, he looked around trying to find the sidekick but he was nowhere to be seen, suddenly something invisible became visible behind him, it was draped in a blue cloak with a hood, had green eyes, a gas mask-like mouth and it's breath could be seen is if it was cold.

"Dude, you need to chilllll…" Ron said in a low breathy voice as he placed a hand on the knife wielding goon's shoulder. Suddenly ice grew from where Ron touched and grew over the henchman until only his head was uncovered.

The final henchman backed away slowly after seeing his friend fall to the ground encased in a block of ice.

"Psst…" Ron said to get his attention. "… this is the part where you run away…"

Suddenly the final henchman turned around and sprinted away as fast as he could screaming for help.

Ron let out a chuckle before turning to Kim who was still on the ground.

"Kim, are you ok?" Ron asked as he reached out to her.

Unfortunately Kim's reaction wasn't quite what Ron had expected, she quickly slapped his hand away from her.

"G-Get away from me!" Kim screeched as she backed away.

"Kim? What's wrong? It's me, Ron" Ron tried to assure her.

"N-No, you're a monster, stay away from me!" Kim screamed at him as she continued scrambling away.

Kim's words felt like a knife to the gut, Ron looked down at his own new hands and then looked at what he had done, the ground was little with unconscious henchmen, one had been pummelled, one thrown into the statue of liberty, one with a scorch mark on his chest and one frozen in a block of ice. He Didn't understand why he changed into those different forms and he didn't know how he knew how to use them, he just did… it was like instinct.

"Kim… I…"

**-BANG!!!-**

"Ahhhh" A shot rang through the air and Ron fell forward holding his right shoulder bleeding blue. Ron turned around and saw Dementor standing about 100 yards away from them holding a smoking handgun.

"So… ze sidekick iz a mutant iz he?" Dementor asked with a sneer. "… all ze more reason for me to eliminate you freak!"

"I-I'm not a mutant… am I?" Ron silently asked as he looked down at the blue blood coating his hand.

**-Cl-Click-**

Ron snapped out of his trance and his eyes narrowed as he heared the sound of Dementor pulling back the hammer on his gun.

Instinct took over and again Ron was bathed in a flash of green light. Less than a second afterwards a blue & black blur shot past Dementor and the gun disappeared from his hand.

"You won't be needing thisss" Ron spoke with a new raspy voice as he appeared about ten meters behind Dementor holding the gun. Ron's body had changed again, it was black with a mixture of dark blue and looked almost reptilian, it had strangely shaped legs with ball-like feet and a long tail hanging behind it, it head was shaped like a helmet of some kind with a blue face. With a quick flick of Ron's wrist the gun flew into the ocean.

"Gah… get avay from me you freak!" Dementor yelled as he started to sprint away.

"I don't think so" Ron said in his raspy voice, a visor shot down from his helmet shaped had and covered his face. A moment later he shot towards Dementor with incredible speed, as Ron shot past him Dementor felt something strike the back of his head causing him to stumble forwards, a moment later the same force smashed into the front of his face causing him to fall back and land flat on his back holding a bloody nose.

Ron reappeared in front of Dementor and was once again bathed in a flash of green light. When the light receded Ron had another new body, this time he looked like he was made completely out of some kind of green crystal.

Ron flicked his wrist at Dementor and half a dozen sharp shards of crystal shot from his hand and pinned Dementor to the ground.

Satisfied that Dementor wasn't going anywhere Ron turned away from him and started to make his way back to Kim, they needed to talk.

As Ron approached Kim she was once again surrounded, but this time it was by half a dozen men decked out in S.W.A.T gear.

"Freeze mutant!" one of the cops shouted at Ron as they all aimed their automatic weapons at him.

"H-Hey, I'm on your side, the bad guy's over there" Ron said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

"Drop the weapons!" the same cop shouted

"What weapons? I don't have anything!" Ron shouted at them, that's when he realised what they meant, his fingers were very sharp in this body, the cops thought they were weapons. Ron tried to will himself to turn back to normal but nothing happened.

"Oh come on, how do I turn this off!" Ron said in frustration.

"I said drop the weapons now or we'll open fire!!!" the cop warned.

"No wait please, they're not weapons!" Ron pleaded as he held out his hands.

As Ron held out the 'weapons' one of the cops panicked.

**-BANG!!!-**

The bullet slammed against Ron's chest and a few chips of crystal fell to the ground, to Ron it felt like a bee sting. When the first cop shot it acted as a starter pistol for the others.

**-Rat-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-**

Dozens of bullets ricocheted against Ron's crystal body, he held up his arms in front of his face in an attempt to block them.

"Stop! Stop please!" Ron shouted as he looked up and peeked past his arms, he saw Kim standing a few feet behind the cops, but what really broke Ron's heart was that she didn't even look worried, in fact she looked angry at him.

Instincts took over again, he had to get away from this place and he had to do it quickly. His body was hidden by a green flash and his body changed for the umpteenth time in the past ten minutes. This time his body was large and chunky, the front of the body was white, the sides were black and his arms, legs and back were covered by large yellow circles. Somehow he immediately knew how to use the body, he ducked forwards and rolled into himself, he took the shape of a yellow ball and shot towards the cops with great speed, the cops dodged out of the way a moment before Ron would have collided with them. Ron shot past them and quickly reached the edge of Liberty Island but he didn't stop, his ball-like body shot off the edge and hit the water and a large splash.

The cops ran to the edge and pointed their guns down at the water waiting for him to surface but all they saw were a few bubbles surfacing. After a few minutes they gave up and turned away from the water and went to arrest Dementor and his crew.

A mile away from Liberty Island a creature surfaced out of the water, it had pale green skin, large white eyes, a mouth of razor sharp teeth, an antenna sticking out of it's head and gills on either side of it's throat.

"W-Why didn't she help me?" Ron muttered to himself in a deformed voice, he felt like he was about to cry but this body didn't seem to be able to cry, it didn't have tear ducts. He raised two clawed hands out of the water and looked at them.

"What am I? …What am I?" Ron muttered over and over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ron was slowly walking towards Kim's house. He was in his normal body, his human body. After swimming to Ellis Island and calming down his body had been bathed in a soft green glow, when the light receded his body was back to normal.

Ron stepped up to Kim's door and hesitated for a moment before knocking, it was past midday so Kim would be at school, but Kim wasn't the one he wanted to see.

The door swung open to reveal Anne possible, Kim's mother.

"Ronald!" Anne yelled as she pulled him into a tight hug. "You scared the hell out of me! Where've you been?" Anne asked.

Before Ron could answer he was interrupted by Anne again.

"No never mind that, are you ok? I saw them shooting at you!" Anne asked in a worried voice as she ushered him into the house.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Dr. P… hey wait… you saw? How?" Ron asked.

"There was a news helicopter over Liberty Island, we watched it Live" Anne explained

"Have you been home yet? I'm sure your parents are worried about you" Anne asked.

Suddenly a few tears fell from Ron's eyes despite his attempt to hide them, I was then that Anne noticed a sack on his back.

"Ron… what happened?" Anne asked.

"They… they threw me out…" Ron admitted as a more tears started to fall.

Anne gasped, she had known the Stoppable family ever since Ron and Kim met, she never thought they would be capable of that.

"When I got home they'd thrown all my stuff out… Dad called me a freak and told me to get out of his house… this is all I've got left" Ron said as he fingered the rope on his sack.

"Dr. P… I don't know what to do…" Ron sputtered as he broke down crying.

Anne's maternal instinct kicked in and she pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok sweetie… I'll help you however I can"

After nearly half of hour Ron calmed down a little and Anne excused herself to make a phone call.

Anne dialled a number and waited for a few moments before somebody answered.

"Hello, is this Xavier's Institute for the Gifted?… Yes I'd like to speak to Jean Grey please"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away a dark room was illuminated by a dozen large screens showing maps, surveillance, profiles and many other things. Each screen had a team of scientists working on different things.

A double door hissed open and a man stepped in, the man was dressed in a military outfit with the insignia for 'Colonel'.

"What's the situation on the boy?" the Colonel asked, most of the scientists flinched when he made his presence known.

"C-Colonel Striker sir" one of the scientists stepped forward. "… we found him, he's back in Middleton at the residence of Kim Possible, we just intercepted this phone call to New York" the scientist said and passed Colonel Striker a transcript of the phone call. Striker quickly read through it and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Perfect"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anne hung up the phone and walked back to Ron.

"Ron I have something to talk to you about" Anne said as she sat down next to him.

"Has Kim ever told you about her cousin Jean?" Anne asked.

"Umm… yeah, yeah she did. I think she said her cousin lives at a private boarding house in New York" Ron recalled a conversation he had with Kim once.

"Yeah, at least that's what Kim thinks…" Anne said earning a curious look from Ron.

"In reality, Jean is a Mutant, and the boarding house she lives at 'Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters' is actually a school for Mutants, a place where they can go and be safe and learn how to control their abilities."

It didn't take long for Ron to realise what Anne was saying.

"You want me to go there" Ron said, it wasn't a question.

"I'd like you to consider it… Jean has been living there for a few years now and she says that she's never been happier and you did say that you can't control the change, maybe the people there can help you" Anne tried to reassure him. "If you want to go, Jean can be here within a few hours to pick you up, but it's not a prison and you can leave the institute any time you want"

In Ron's mind he was going over the pros and cons, but in the end he kept coming back to the same answer, he had nowhere else to go.

"… Ok, I'll give I a try" Ron gave in.

"Ok, I'll go call Jean and arrange everything" Anne said with a smile.

"Ok Dr. P, I need to pick up a few things at school, need to let the school know I'm leaving…" Ron said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Are you sure? Your class mates and teachers might not accept the fact that you're a mutant" Anne warned him.

"It's ok, I'll talk to Mr Barkin, he'll listen, I've seen him give detention and even expel students for talking bad about mutants, he considers it discrimination… beside I need to talk to Kim"

Ron's face turned grim as he remembered how Kim reacted on Liberty Island. Anne seemed to know what he was thinking because she immediately spoke up.

"Ron, about Kim… she's never really had an opinion on mutants, but the few mutants that she has met are her enemies… I think she's just confused at the moment…" Anne tried to defend Kim, but in reality even she was disgusted by the way she saw Kim act in New York.

"I hope you're right Mrs. Dr. P, I really do"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xavier****'****s Institute for the Gifted**

In professor Xavier's office were five people. A red headed girl on the phone, Jean Grey. A teen with brown hair wearing red tinted glasses sitting next to Jean, Scott Summers. A bald man sitting in a wheel chair in front of the desk, Charles Xavier. A man with dark hair & long sideburns who leaned against the wall behind Professor Xavier with his arms crossed, Logan. Lastly was a large man covered in blue fur sitting at the side of the room going over a video of what happened on Liberty Island, Hank McCoy.

"Amazing" Hank exclaimed as he rewound the tape and played it again. "Incredable… it's looks like he has the ability to change into these different creatures with different abilities… I've never seen a mutation like it… god knows how many different forms he can transform into"

"He certainly is unique…" Xavier said with his hands locked under his chin

"The kid's got some serious moves" Logan complimented

"Ok Auntie Anne, we'll be there in a couple of hours" Jean said with a smile before hanging up the phone.

"Good news I take it?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah Professor, Auntie Anne spoke to Ron and he's agreed to give the institute a try" Jean said with a smile.

"That's good news Jean, Scott, have the X-Jet ready to go as quickly as possible" the Professor ordered.

"You got it Professor, but if you don't mind me asking, why is it so urgent to get there as quickly as possible? We don't usually take the Jet just to pick up a new student" Scott asked.

"Like the Professor said before, the kid's unique…" Logan said as he stepped forward "… and his show on Liberty Island was broadcast live for the whole country to see, I'm willing to bet that Mangeto's already on his way there to try to recruit him, that's why we need to hurry"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stopped in front of the entrance of the school and hesitated for a moment before walking forward, he blamed his own bad luck that he arrived during lunch break so the halls were filled with students, if he had arrived during lessons then the halls would be empty. Everyone was just going about their business, that was until Ron stepped in. the hallway was immediately quiet, everyone watched as Ron walked down the hall.

Ron felt like a death row inmate walking to an execution room. Every step he took echoed through the hall and with every step Ron heard another student whisper.

"_It__'__s him__…"_

"_Did you see it on the news?__"_

"_Freak__"_

"_Mutant scum__"_

Ron felt his eyes start to moisten as he heard the voices. He looked up and his eye widened when he saw who was heading his way, Bonnie Rockwaller, just what he needed. Ron braced himself for the inevitable verbal lashing he was bound to get from her, but to his surprise she didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

Wanting to get out of there as quickly as possible Ron hastily made his way to his locker, it was hanging open and had the word 'Mutie' spray painted diagonally on the door. The inside of the locker was completely empty.

"… Damn it!" Ron cursed and slammed the door shut.

Ron turned to make his way to Mr. Barkin's office but found himself blocked by five large teens, members of the football team.

"Excuse me" Ron said as he tried to get around them.

The biggest one and captain of the team 'Jacob' stepped forward and slammed his palms against Ron chest causing him to slam back against the lockers.

"Oh you're excused… now why don't you excuse yourself and get out of our school freak" Jacob said with a sneer.

Ron pulled himself away from the lockers ignoring the pain in his back.

"Don't worry, I already plan of leaving, I need to see Mr. B so if you don't mind" Ron tried to get around the team again but Jacob got in his way again

"I do mind Stoppable, now get OUT!" Jacob shouted as he pushed Ron against the lockers again.

Ron buckled in pain and he felt his anger grow. Ron's head snapped up and he glared at Jacob with different eyes, his iris had changed from his normal brown to a neon green glow. The football team stepped back a few paces when they saw his eyes.

Ron felt the same way he had felt on Liberty Island just before he changed.

'_No__…__ no, no, no__…__ calm down, calm down__…'_Ron chanted in his head as he took slow deep breaths. After a moment his eyes changed back to normal and his breathing calmed.

The football players all watched him cautiously.

"Stoppable!" a new voice entered the hall. Down the hall behind the players stood Mr. Barkin. "My office, now!" Mr. B called down to Ron.

Ron pushed away from the lockers and the football players parted to let Ron past, they all watched with grins as Ron walked past Mr. Barkin and into his office. Mr. Barkin saw the looks on the football teams faces.

"What're you all smiling about?… All five of you are expelled, now get out of my school" he said before walking into his office after Ron, the football teams protests fell on deaf ears.

Ten minutes later Ron walked out of Mr. Barkin's office a little happier than he had been, just like he thought Mr. Barkin had been completely understanding, Ron explained his moving to New York and Mr. Barkin accepted it, he even asked if Ron needed any help moving.

As Ron came out of the office he quickly spotted Kim walking down the hall flanked with several members of the cheer squad.

"Hey KP!" Ron called to her as she approached.

"Stay away from me Ron!" Kim snapped at him and she kept on walking.

"Hey! Kim what is your problem?! I haven't done anything wrong!" Ron snapped back after losing his temper slightly.

"You haven't done anything wrong? Ron you attacked half a dozen police officers!" Kim shouted at Kim.

"I attacked them? Kim they fucking shot me!!!" Ron swore at Kim causing several members of the cheer squad to gasp, they had never heard Ron speak that way and certainly not to Kim.

"They wouldn't have done that if you had just dropped the weapons like they told you to" Kim snapped back

"Kim, those 'weapons' you're talking about were my FINGERS!!!" Ron shouted back at Kim.

For a few moments Ron and Kim stood there glaring at each other, Ron was the first to break eye contact, he felt his anger growing and he couldn't allow that, if he got too worked up he didn't know if he could control his transformation.

Ron turned away and started to walk away, before he walked out of the building he turned back to Kim.

"Kim, I've known you for years… and in all that time I never would have pegged you as a Racist" Ron said with a few tears in his eyes.

Ron burst out of the school in a hurry, right now he just wanted to get back to Kim's house and wait for the people from the institute to arrive. Ron quickly made his way across the school car park.

"RON BEHIND YOU!!!" a female voice screamed

Ron instinctively spun around just in time to see a blue car zooming towards him. Ron quickly dove out of the way as the car shot past him going at least 50mph.

Ron rolled out of the dive and quickly got back to his feet as the car's tires screeched at it spun around 180 degrees and faced Ron again, this time Ron could see who was in the car, Jacob, head of the football team. Students were starting to gather around the scene, including Kim.

"Jacob I'm warning you!" Ron shouted to the homicidal Jock. Jacob didn't heed the warning, with a sneer on his face the car shot towards Ron again.

Ron tried to dive out of the way again but this time he wasn't fast enough, the car clipped his side and sent Ron to the ground.

"Ahh!!!" Ron grunted in pain and fell to the ground holding his side. Once again the car spun around and faced Ron. Ron turned towards the car and bared his teeth and his anger rose, as climbed back to his feet his entire body was covered by a green flash of light, when the light receded Ron was taller, had red skin, yellow eyes and four muscle bound arms.

"**Last chance!****"**Ron warned in a new voice as he held up one of his four hands in a 'stop' sign. Jacob didn't listen, his foot slammed against the gas and the car shot at Ron again.

Ron shook his head in both annoyance and anger, were people really this intolerant of mutants? Ron was Jewish so he had his share of insults from Bigots and the occasional 'Jews and their money' joke but this was far beyond anything he could have imagined.

Ron's outstretched hand balled itself into a fist and raised into the air.

"**RED MEANS STOP!!!****"**Ron shouted a moment before the car reached him, Ron's fist shot down and smashed into the hood of the car. What happened next would have been amazing if it wasn't so terrifying, the front of the car buckled and the ground underneath it collapsed, the end result was a small crater in the ground with the but end of a car sticking out of it.

Ron looked up at the students now surrounding him, all looking at him with a mixture of shock and fear.

Ron couldn't take the stares, he immediately turned around and started running, his transformed legs shook the earth slightly with each step. Some of the angrier student even started chasing after him wielding weapons. Ron noticed them but just kept running, at some point his body was covered with a green light, after it faded he was back to normal again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are the preparations?" Colonel Striker asked as he walked into a hanger with a large helicopter warming up it's engine.

"The chopper is ready to go, but we may have a new problem sir" a soldier said as he passed the Colonel a piece of paper showing a satellite photo tracking a large black jet shooting across America.

"Xavier, he's moving faster than I expected" Striker said with some concern.

"At it's current speed the jet will reach the Tri-City area within half an hour" the soldier reported.

"Damn it, running into Xavier's freaks is not part of the plan… get Deadpool and Maverik, tell them I want them suited up and down here five minutes ago" Striker ordered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students were starting to catch up to him, his lungs were burning.

"God damn it, just leave me alone!!!… please… please just leave me alone!" Ron pleaded as he slowed down at a slow walk and cried, he didn't even try to get away.

A few seconds before the students caught up to him and white convertible suddenly pulled up beside him.

"Get in!" a voice said in urgency.

Ron looked in the drivers seat and nothing could have prepared him for who he saw

"Bonnie?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I said get in, NOW!" Bonnie screamed.

Ron quickly jumped over the door and landed in the passengers seat, less than a second later the car revved into action and took off down the street quickly losing the angry students.

Ron looked at Bonnie in confusion.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to help me" Ron said to Bonnie.

"Soppab… Ron, I'm a lot of things… but I'm not a bigot, I despise the way people treat mutants" Bonnie confessed

Ron suddenly realised something.

"It was you, you were the one who shouted to me just before Jacob would have run me over" Ron said.

"Yeah, if was me… where do you live, I'll give you a lift" Bonnie offered in a rare gesture of kindness.

"I… I can't go home, they threw me out… can you take me to Kim's house? I'm getting a ride there to New York, there's people there that might be able to help me control my power.

Bonnie looked at him with a knowing look.

"You're going to Xavier's huh?" Bonnie asked.

Ron neck twisted so fast he heard it click, he looked at Bonnie in shock.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked.

Bonnie hesitated for a moment before answering.

"… My sister lives there, she's a mutant… my family's dirty little secret" Bonnie said in disgust, but she didn't seem to be disgusted at her sister, it was more directed at her family.

"Your sister? Hold on I met your sisters, they live here in Middleton" Ron remembered.

"No, you met two of my sisters, Connie and Lonnie. Amara is my third sister, when she became a mutant my dad kicked her out and disowned her, I'm the only one who still talks to her." Bonnie revealed as she pulled up outside Kim's house.

Ron opened the door and got out of the car.

"Thanks for assist Bonnie, I owe you one" Ron said.

"Yeah, yeah… say hi to my sis for me" Bonnie requested just before pulling away from Ron and disappearing around a corner.

Ron turned around and made his way back to the house and walked inside, Anne came out of the kitchen holding a cup of coffee.

"So, how did it go?" Anne asked.

"About as well and you said it would" Ron admitted with a look of sadness.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry. Well you got back just in time, Jean should be here any minute now" Anne reassured Ron with a smile.

Ron did feel a lot better but something still hung at the back of his mind.

'_They live in New York__…__ how did they get here in an hour?__'_Ron wondered.

_**-Knock-Knock-**_

"Ah, speak of the devil" Anne smiled and drained the rest of her coffee before walking to the door, she opened the door to reveal a smiling red headed.

"Jean, my god you've grown up so much since I last saw you" Anne said with a smile as she gave her niece a hug.

"Hi Aunt Anne, it really has been a long time…" Jean said and returned the hug.

"Would you like some Coffee?" Anne offered

"I would but we're on a tight schedule, we have to leave right away" Jean said firmly

"Oh… ok, well this is Ron…" Anne introduced Ron. "Ron, this is my niece Jean Grey"

"Nice to meet you" Ron said and held out a hand which Jean took and shook.

"Ok then we should get going, Ron can call you once he gets settled" Jean said as she walked back out of the door followed closely by Ron.

"Oh, ok… I'll talk to you later Ron" Anne called out to him.

"Ok, bye Mrs. Dr. P and thanks for everything!" Ron shouted back with a smile and a wave.

"… Hmm, that was weird… she could have at least stayed for a cup of coffee, after all I haven't seen her in years" Anne closed the door and walked back to the kitchen for some more coffee.

_**-Knock-Knock-**_

As Anne poured herself a fresh cup of coffee there was a quick knock at the door.

'_Hmm, who could that be?__'_Anne placed down her cup and made her way to the door, as she opened it she found herself a little confused, in the doorway were four people, the first she immediately recognised as her niece Jean, although she seemed to be wearing different clothes than she had been wearing a few minutes ago. The other three were men, one had chestnut brown hair and wore a pair of red tinted mirrored glasses that completely hid his eyes. The second was a little shorter than the one with the glasses but he was obviously older, he had dark hair and a pair of long sideburns. The final one was bald and sitting in a wheelchair, he was also dressed in a smart brown suit.

"Auntie Anne, it's so good to see you…" Jean said with a smile as she quickly jumped Anne into a hug. After a few awkward moment for Anne, Jean let go and turned to the three men standing behind her.

"Oh, this is Scott, Logan and Professor Charles Xavier, he runs the institute" Jean introduced.

"Ok… Umm, Jean… what're you doing here?" Anne asked awkwardly.

Now it was Jean's turn to be confused.

"… We're here to pick up Ron, remember?" Jean said with a smile.

"Indeed…" Xavier said as he wheeled forward a bit "… I'm rather looking forward to meeting Ronald in person"

Even more confusion was building in Anne's mind.

"Jean what're you talking about? You just left with Ron not five minutes ago!" Anne explained as if it was obvious.

Suddenly Logan, Scott and Xavier's attitudes became a lot more serious.

"That's impossible we just got here" Scott said

"Jean was here? Are you certain?" Xavier asked quickly

"Yes, like I said, not five minutes ago" Anne confirmed.

"She's right Charles…" Logan said as he sniffed the air. "… I can smell the kid and someone else too, a mixed scent, they were here"

"Give me a moment" Xavier said as he placed his fingers on the sides of his head, closed his eyes and concentrated.

After a minute Xavier looked at everyone with urgency in his eyes.

"I found them, they're three blocks away heading for the park… it's Mystique"

**To Be Continued****…**


	2. Chapter 2 Acolytes & X Men

**X-Men Evolution : OmniMutant**

**Chapter Two : Acolytes & X-Men**

Ron and Jean had been walking across town for the past five minutes without speaking but at the same time Ron's curiosity got the better of him.

"Hey where're we heading? How'd you get here in an hour? How many other people live at the institute? What power's do you have?" Ron asked one question after another.

"Would you shut up with you constant idiotic questions!!!" Jean snapped back at him.

Ron back-pedalled for a moment at Jean's attitude before deciding to remain quiet for now.

A minute later Jean turned into a dark alleyway and Ron followed a moment after wards, Jean was just standing there facing him.

"Umm, Jean? What're we doing here?" Ron asked.

"She brought you here on my orders" a deep voice said from the shadows of the alley.

Ron squinted his eyes as four people emerged from the darkness behind Jean. The most noticeable one was a man wearing a red suit made of metal with a dark purple cape flowing behind him, his head was covered by a red helmet and his body seemed to be floating a meter in the air.

The other three weren't as strange as the floating man but they were still each unique in their own way. One was decked out in orange armour and a orange glass visor covering his eyes, blond hair poked out above the visor. Another man had brown hair and was dressed in a long brown coat, his face was bordered by black fabric and his eyes had a strange black & yellow tint, in his right hand he held a metal bow staff. The last one looked very intimidating, he had long messy blond hair with long sideburns, he wore a long light brown coat with the arms torn off revealing his hairy muscle bond arms with sharp claws on the ends of each finger.

"W-Who are you?" Ron asked whilst backing away a few steps.

"I am Magneto…" the one in red armour, obviously the leader, spoke. "… this is Pyro, Gambit, Sabertooth…" Magneto gestured to each of the other men in turn before turning to Jean. "… and I believe you've already met Mystique"

Right on cue Jean's entire body from the head downwards changed, her red turned to a darker shade of red, her skin turned blue her eyes turned white and her clothes vanished and was replaced by a two tank top & skirt with black boots.

"You…You're not Jean Grey!" Ron realized

"No, she's not, I had her bring you here to make you an offer Mr. Stoppable, I want you to join us" Magneto revealed.

"Join you? To do what?" Ron asked, his eyes were already scanning to alley for ways out.

"We are mutants and for years now Mutants have been prosecuted by the humans, my group is dedicated to securing the future of mutants by whatever means necessary…" Magneto explained.

"What do you mean the future of Mutants?" Ron asked growing more and more wary of this group.

"You saw it yourself didn't you? In New York when those humans shot you… when your girlfriend betrayed you… and then at your school when that boy tried to run you down… they treat us like a disease, like a pest to be exterminated… but they have it the wrong way around, we Mutants are the next stage of human evolution and **they** are the pest to be exterminated, Mutants and Humans can never co-exist, it's either them or us, the superior species will always triumph over the weaker and make no mistake, **we **are the superior species… now what is your answer?" Magneto asked

"… So let me get this straight, you guys have a vendetta against humans and you want me to join you?" Ron asked.

Magneto simply nodded and waited for Ron's answer. Ron thought about it but it didn't take long to answer.

"No thanks… I think I'll pass…" Ron answered straight and directly, he then turned around and walked towards the entrance of the alley. He didn't make it very far, after taking only a few steps the fire escape on the building to Ron's right suddenly ripped itself away from the wall and crashed into the alley in front of Ron effectively blocking his way out.

"Very well, just remember we could have done this the easy way… Sabertooth!" Magneto commanded.

Immediately Sabertooth jumped into action, with a growl he jumped to Ron just as he turned back around and wrapped his arms around Ron before he cold even react.

In less than a second Ron found his arms pinned to his sides as Sabertooth picked him up in a crushing bear hug.

"Ahh! L-Let go!" Ron yelled at his attacker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott, Jean and Logan all sprinted down the street following Ron's scent when suddenly Logan stopped and sniffed the air.

"Logan, what is it?" Cyclops asked

**-Snick!-**

Three atamantium claws snapped out of each of Logan's fists.

"Sabertooth!" Logan growled through clenched teeth.

Scott's and Jean's eyes widened, first Mystique, now Sabertooth, things were getting dangerous.

Jean quickly placed her hands against her temple and concentrated.

"_Professor, can you hear me? We have another problem" _Jean said mentally.

"… **BRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **a feral roar ripped through the area from a few blocks away earning the three X-Men's attention

"W-What the hell was that?" Scott asked in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabertooth continued to add pressure to his grip, Ron found his vision starting to dim as he struggled for air.

"L-Let go…" Ron wheezed

Sabertooth continued to squeeze harder and harder, pretty soon cracking sound started coming from Ron's arms.

"Ahh…" Ron tried to scream but couldn't find the air.

'… _I… I have to change… come on, change!…" _Ron tried to will himself to change into any of the forms he had discovered, the four-armed one, the fast one, the crystal one… any of them.

'_Come on… change… change… CHANGE!!!'_

Suddenly the iris of Ron's eyes changed to neon green and just a moment later both he and Sabertooth were both enveloped by a flash of green light.

"RRRAAGGHH!!!" Sabertooth screamed in pain as he let go of Ron and fell back holding his arms which were badly burned.

The green light dissipated and Ron's body was revealed, he was made out of glowing molten rock with a flaming head.

"Aww man…" Ron said in a cool voice as he waved a hand in front of his 'nose' "… burnt hair, nasty!" Ron said earning a chuckle from both Pyro and Gambit.

"Sabertooth's anger rose, he crouched down a little flexing his claws and baring his teeth"

"GrrrrrRRRRAHHHHH!!!" Sabertooth let out a feral roar that sounded a little like a lion's.

Ron's instinct took over, his body was bathed in a green light and he changed again, when the light was gone, Ron had transformed into the no-eyed orange gorilla/lion creature. As that description flashed through Ron's mind he made a mental decision, he really needed to come up with names for these different bodies.

'_Hmm… Wildmutt… as good a name as any…"_

"**Grr, BRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"** Wildmutt let out a vicious roar right back, five times as loud as Sabertooth's and ten times more terrifying, it caused Pyro, Gambit, Mystique and even Magneto to back-pedal a little.

When the roar ended Wildmutt quickly turned towards the wall of the alley and jumped, Wildmutt's claws dug into the wall and he immediately started scaling the wall.

"Sabertooth go! We can't let him escape!" Magneto shouted.

Sabertooth growled before jumping up the wall following his prey. Magneto flew after them while Pyro, Gambit and Mystique ran after them on foot.

Wildmutt reached the top and kept running, his bounded across rooftops trying to escape his pursuers, he had made it nearly a block away when he was tackled from behind by Sabertooth. Wildmutt tried to roll with it but Sabertooth ended up being dominant, he grabbed Wildmutt and raised him high above his head for a moment before throwing him.

Wildmutt sailed across the air before disappearing over the edge of the roof.

However the very moment Wildmutt disappeared a green flash appeared over the edge. A moment later a new creature flew up high into the air. It had a red body with yellow flaps of skin attached from it's arms to it's legs, it had a small red tail hanging from it, it had green eyes and yellow marks around it's head. It looked like a strange mixture of a bat and one of those flying squirrels.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Sabertooth growled up to Ron's new form.

"Hmm… how about… Jet!" Ron named his new form as he flapped his new wings

"Grr, how about dead meat!" Sabertooth roared before he jumped up into the air towards Ron.

Ron panicked he didn't expect Sabertooth to be able to jump that high, Ron felt a sudden prickling feeling behind his eye, then a moment later a blast of green energy shot from his eyes and smashed into Sabertooth's chest sending his back towards the rooftop.

"Woah!" Ron exclaimed as he discovered his new power.

As Sabertooth picked himself back up Ron smiled as flew towards his enemy

"Correction, the name's Jet… Ray!!!" the newly named Jetray said the last part loudly as another blast shot out of his eyes and slammed against Sabertooth's chest.

"Rrahh!" Sabertooth let out another roar as the beam hit him and sent him flying over the edge of the roof. Sabertooth fell five stories before smashing into the roof of a parked car.

Jetray flew overhead and looked down seeing Sabertooth hurt but still moving trying to pull himself out of the car.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Jetray said just as he was bathed in a flash of green light.

When the light disappeared there was a large round yellow object falling through the air.

"Cannonbolt!!!" Ron named this form as he fell through the air.

Cannonbolt's wrecking ball-like body fell five stories heading for Sabertooth.

Sabertooth looked up and his eyes widened for only a second as he realised what was about to happen.

Cannonbolt slammed into Sabertooth's body with such force that the car under him buckled and the ground under the car buckled throwing dust into the air.

There was a flash of green in the dust and a moment later Ron walked out of the dust in his human body. Behind him was an unconscious Sabertooth laying at the bottom of a crater on top of a crushed car.

Atop the roof Magneto watched the scene in fascination.

"Such incredible power…" Magneto mumbled to himself, this boy he was trying to recruit, this boy who had discovered his mutant abilities only the day before had defeated Sabertooth, a mutant who even Wolverine had trouble with.

Ron felt a tingle go up his spine, he turned his head and looked up at the roof he and Sabertooth had fallen from and spotted Magneto looking down at him. Ron braced himself, ready to try to transform at a moment's notice. Just as he was about to turn around and start running again he suddenly felt a pain in his back as something impacted it and exploded.

"AHH!!!" Ron yelled as he stumbled forward with smoke raising from his back where a hole had been singed through his shirt. Ron regained his footing and turned around to see Gambit leaning against the building on the opposite side of the street fingering what looked like a deck of cards.

Ron quickly concentrated and tried to change again but nothing happened.

"Dude, what the hell?" Ron cursed as he tried to transform again only to get the same result.

"Sorry, nothing personal…" Gambit spoke with a certain accent that Ron couldn't quite place. Before Ron could say anything Gambit flicked his hand up holding three cards between his fingers, the card took on a light glow a moment before Gambit flicked the cards at Ron.

Ron couldn't react fast enough, the cards struck the ground in front of Ron causing an explosion far more powerful than the first. Ron explosion threw Ron backwards through the air, Ron's body smashed through the display window of a bakery and just kept going, just as he flew over the counter his body exploded in a flash of green light, the light quickly dimmed revealing Ron's new body made completely out of green crystal. Ron's still airborne body smashed through the double doors leading into the kitchen, Ron finally came to a stop when he smashed headfirst into a metal fridge door.

Ron slowly picked himself up rubbing his head, he looked at the fridge and saw a huge dent the shape of his head.

"Woah, good thing my head was made of diamond, otherwise my brains would be mush… hmm, Diamondhead" Ron named his body with a grin as he looked at his crystal hands.

Diamondhead's attention was drawn form his hand when he felt something impact against his back and explode, it didn't have nearly the effect it did last time. Thanks to his new body it didn't feel like more than a hard slap. Diamondhead spun around and saw Gambit standing in the entrance to the kitchen still fingering his deck of cards.

"Round two" Gambit said with a smirk before flicking three more glowing cards at Diamondhead.

Diamondhead acted on instinct, he lashed out his hand and three shards of crystal shot out of his arms, the three crystal shards slashed the three explosive cards right out of the air.

Gambit saw his chance, with his bow staff he jumped at Diamondhead bringing the staff down hard on top of him. Diamondhead saw it coming and quickly brought his hand up to try to catch the staff but instead something unexpected happened, his fingers all merged together and his entire hand morphed into a blade that sliced through Gambit's staff like it was wet toilet paper.

Gambit brought his staff down and looked where it had been slashed.

"… Uh oh…" Gambit muttered in a worried voice before looking up at Diamondhead.

Diamondhead smiled before pulling his now normal fist back and smashed it into Gambit's face, Gambit flew backwards and smashed into pantry causing close to a hundred bags of flour to fall on top of him.

"Uhhhhh…" Gambit winced in pain while buried under the bags

Diamondhead smirked and turned away from Gambit.

"Nobody beats me in a kitchen!" Diamondhead proclaimed as he made his way back through the wrecked bakery and out to the street where Sabertooth was still unconscious. His attention was drawn by two people running down the street towards him, Pyro and Mystique.

"This has gone on long enough Mr. Stoppable" a voice came from above Diamondhead. Magneto slowly floated down from the roof to the street and approached Diamondhead.

"You have defeated not one but two of my acolytes, that is no small accomplishment, shall ask one more time, join us!" Magneto roared.

"Never gonna happen tin head!" Diamondhead roared as he waved his arm at Magneto causing several shards of crystal to shoot at the flying mutant. Magneto avoided the projectiles easily by simply hovering out of the way.

While Magneto was distracted, Diamondhead stabbed his sharp crystal fingers into a nearby manhole cover and lifted it with ease, he pulled his arm back and flung the manhole cover at Magneto like a Frisbee. With a wave of his hand Magneto made the manhole cover veer to the side and smash into a building.

Only after the manhole cover was dealt with did Magneto realise that Ron's last attack was only a distraction, while his attention was elsewhere Ron had disappeared into the manhole.

"Damn it… Pyro you're with me, Mystique you stay here in case he doubles back" Magneto commanded.

"Eric we have to hurry, the X-Men are likely only minutes away!" Mystique said in concern.

"I know, this won't take long" Magneto assured her before floating down into the manhole quickly followed by Pyro.

Magneto and Pyro followed the sewer line for a minute in silence until Pyro broke the silence.

"Aww man, it bloody stinks down 'ere, how long do we have'ta keep following this guy?" Pyro asked in as Australian accent.

Magneto didn't answer, he stopped walking and held up and hand to stop Pyro.

"I know you're there, come out Mr. Stoppable" Magneto growled.

Somebody stepped out of the shadows to the right but it wasn't Diamondhead, this one was new, it had a humanoid body that was completely dark green apart from the head which was a blend of dark red, black and yellow in a flaming fashion, he looked like a human shaped plant with glowing green eyes.

"Why won't you just leave me alone!" Ron growled angrily with his fists clenched.

"As I said before Stoppable, it's either the humans or us, our goal is to completely wipe out all humans and if you won't aid us then you'll hinder us, your mutation is too powerful to remain unchecked, thus you must be eliminated… unless you changed your mind about joining us?" Magneto offered.

Ron shook his head in annoyance and thought for a moment before answering .

"I'm Jewish…" Ron proclaimed causing Magneto to raise his eyebrow in curiosity. "… during World War two, over three quarters of my family were wiped out during the holocaust… but that doesn't mean I should hate all Germans… I can't blame the whole for the actions of a few, I can't hate all humans for what a handful have done to me… that's why I won't join you! From the way you talk, you're well on your way to becoming history's next Hitler" Ron proclaimed with a growl

Magneto felt a twinge in his left forearm, a phantom pain coming from a certain tattoo.

"Pyro… finish him…" Magneto growled

"My pleasure… sorry mate, the boss man says you gotta go, so you gotta go!" Pyro said with a grin as he pointed his wrists at Ron's plant like body.

"Ok, but before you do I think I should tell you both something" Ron said with crossed arms.

"That smell that's been bugging your nose for the past few minutes… that's Methane" Ron revealed with a grin.

Magneto's eyes widened when for the first time he noticed a some kind of gas seeping from Ron's new body. Magneto spun to Pyro as quickly as possible.

"PYRO NO!!!"

Too late, Pryo let out a blast of flames from the launchers on his wrists and the entire sewer tunnel was ignited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan, Jean and Scott finally followed Ron's scent to a deserted street that was wrecked, there was a large crater in the ground and the front of a bakery had been completely destroyed.

"Woah, what happened here?" Scott asked

Logan sniffed the air before moving towards the crater with his claws at the ready.

"Saber… tooth?" Logan blurted out as he saw the state of his long time enemy. He was laying at the bottom of a crater on top of a crushed car.

"No way, the new kid beat Sabertooth?" Scott said in shock.

Logan was about to say something when suddenly the ground shook violently.

"W-What is that, an earthquake?" Jean asked while subconsciously looking around for a certain mutant.

"No, it's an explosion…" Logan said as he sniffed the air. "… gas!"

Down the street manhole covers started exploding off the ground and flew into the air followed by a blast of flames.

"Get back!" Logan yelled just before the nearest manhole exploded which was oddly already missing it's cover.

Suddenly something shot out of the nearest Manhole and the three X-Men were immediately on guard. The thing looked like a human/plant hybrid with a red head, after the plant man landed a blast of flame exploded out of the hole.

"Heh, and that's why I call this one Swampfire!" the newly revealed Swampfire shouted down into the manhole.

"Hey, who're you?" Scott asked while placing his hand on his glasses ready to pull them off at a moments notice.

Swampfire turned to the three and was immediately on guard.

"Oh come on, how many more of you guys do I need to fight?!" Swampfire said in an annoyed voice as two balls of fire ignited in his hands.

Jean noticed something about the way he spoke and immediately stepped between Scott and Swampfire.

"Wait, wait… Ron is that you?" Jean asked.

Swampfire saw Jean but didn't drop his guard.

"You again! Leave me alone!!!" Swampfire yelled.

"No wait please, I'm Jean Grey, the one who Auntie Anne called about your gift…" Jean said in a kind voice as she slowly approached him.

Ron thought about it for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah? Well forgive me for not taking your word on it but I've already met one Jean Grey today already, so prove it!" Swampfire demanded.

"Umm, how?" Jean asked.

"You're supposed to be Kim's cousin right? Well tell me, what's the name of Kim's sister?" Swampfire asked.

Jean smiled when she understood what Ron was doing.

"That's a trick question, Kimmie doesn't have a sister she has two brothers, Jim and Tim" Jean answered

Swampfire finally dropped his guard and smiled, Swampfire stepped forward and his body suddenly flashed green for a moment, when the light disappeared Ron was standing in front of them in his normal human body.

"Good to meet you face to face Ron, oh, this is Scott and Logan, they both live at the institute" Jean introduced.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry to interrupt this touching moment but we need to get going, it's not a good idea to still be here when these guys wake up" Logan said roughly.

"Logan's right, we need to…" Scott was interrupted when a loud scream pierced the air.

"R-Ron!!!" somebody screamed in a desperate voice.

Ron & Jean both recognised the voice and spun around with wide eyes, across the street was Gambit with his arm wrapped tightly around the throat of Ron's (ex)girlfriend.

"K-Kim?" Ron said with wide eyes.

"Ron, p-please help me!" Kim said desperately with tears in her eyes.

Ron's eyes suddenly flashed green but he didn't change.

"LET HER GO!!!" Ron screamed in anger as he rushed at Gambit.

Logan looked at Kim and noticed something, she was trying to conceal a smirk then he saw light reflecting off something in her hand.

"KID NO!!!" Logan yelled at Ron but he either didn't hear him or didn't care.

Ron reached Kim and pulled his fist back ready to slug Gambit right in the face but he stopped when he felt a sudden sharp pain in his stomach.

"NO!" Logan growled as he suddenly sprinted towards them.

Ron felt numb, he tried to take a step back but couldn't, he looked down and his eyes widened, Kim was holding a knife that was buried in his stomach, blood covered both the knife and Kim's hand.

"K-Kim?" Ron asked with pleading eyes

Kim simply smirked.

"Not quite…" with that said Kim started changing from the head down, her skin turned blue and her eyes turned white, Ron recognised her and realised his mistake, it wasn't Kim, it was Mystique "… nothing personal kid" Mystique said with a smirk as she pulled the knife roughly out of Ron and he fell backwards with his vision dimming.

**-Snick!-**

"GRRAAHHH!!!" Logan roared as he jumped through the air at Mystique with his claws at the ready. At the same time Jean used her powers to catch Ron on a psychic cushion and floated his towards her and Scott.

Logan was less than a meter away when he suddenly felt his body freeze and hang in midair unable to move, a moment later Logan shot across the street and slammed into a car.

Scott and Jean turned and saw who had caused it, Magneto had just floated out of the same manhole that Ron had jumped from, his armour was scorched and most of his cape had been burnt away.

Magneto waved his arm through the air, two parked cars shot from their place on the street and flew through the air towards Scott, Jean and Ron.

Acting quickly Scott lowered his glasses and opened his eyes, a blast of red energy shot from his eyes and slammed into each of the cars and blasted them away.

"That's enough!!!" a voice of authority shouted drawing everyone's attention.

Down the street Professor Xavier approached them in his wheelchair, when he reached Jean and Scott he looked down at the barely conscious Ron with a badly bleeding wound.

"Eric what have you done?" Xavier asked in shock.

"I have done what I had to do Charles" Magneto answered as he raised his arms ready to use his powers again to finish the job.

Before Magneto could do anything, the street was suddenly filled with an extremely strong gust of wind, the wind was so powerful that it sent both Gambit and Mystique flying through the air away from the X-Men Magneto struggled for a moment raising his arms in front of his face to block the wind, the wind blasted him hard in the face again and he too was sent flying down the street.

The X-Men looked up and saw a sight for sore eyes, the X-Jet with a woman standing atop it with long white hair and dressed in a blue outfit complete with a long cape flowing behind her, Ororo Monroe, aka, Storm.

"You shall not harm this child again!" Storm spoke with a powerful voice, gale force winds gathered behind her and shot towards Magneto's acolytes blowing them away. At the same time the X-Jet quickly lowered towards the street and a ramp descended.

Jean used her telekinetic abilities to raise Professor Xavier up the ramp first then she levitated Scott up into the jet and then raised Ron as gently as possible to the ramp where Storm had just arrived, she gently took Ron into her arms and carried him into the jet.

"Logan, we have to go!" Jean called to Logan as she levitated up to the ramp.

Logan looked like he was fighting the urge to jump at Magneto and slice him to ribbons, in the end he let out one last growl before retracting his claws and jumping up to the X-Jet's ramp in one try. With everybody aboard the ramp retracted and the jet raised into the air and it's main engine's activated, in less than ten seconds the jet was out of sight after disappearing into the clouds.

Magneto watched as the jet disappeared.

"Magneto, what do we do?" Mystique asked as she rejoined him.

Magneto looked at the state of his team, Gambit was struggling to remain standing, Pyro was only now climbing back out of the manhole and Sabertooth was still unconscious.

"Nothing… we do nothing…" Magneto said as he turned around and started walking away.

"W-What? We can't just do nothing! They're getting away!" Mystique struggled to keep her tone in check.

"… and what would you suggest we do Mystique? The boy is too powerful, we couldn't beat him when he was alone, now that he's with Xavier the chances of us eliminating him are nil… don't worry, we'll get another chance someday" Magneto assured her before he continued to walk away.

"… somebody wake up Sabertooth" Magneto added in annoyance.

Gambit and Pyro looked at each other with worry.

"You do it" Gambit said immediately.

"Are you bloody mad? You do it!" Pyro shot back

"No way, I can barely stand as it is" Gambit argued

"You can barely stand? I just got my own fireball shoved up my ass!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High above Middleton three figures stood atop a skyscraper watching the entire show below with binoculars, the one in the middle was none other than Colonel William Striker. The man on strikers right was dressed in dark green camo body armour, over his head he wore a black balaclava with the eyeholes covered by a pair of goggles, he wore a pair of holsters on the left and right side of his chest each holding a high calibre handgun, across his back was another holster holding a Remington shotgun, this mans name was irrelevant but his code name was Maverick.

The last man was dressed in a tight red & black body suit complete with mask, on his back were a pair of Katanas crossed over his back in an X fashion this man's code name was Deadpool.

"We're too late!" Striker growled in frustration

"Why don't we just follow them back to New York and take them all out? Get rid of them once and for all?" Maverick asked with his arms crossed.

"We can't risk it… if the X-Men or the Acolytes find out about Project Hephaestus then we are screwed! Our plans are already far behind schedule thanks to that idiot Drakken. All of our years of planning will go down the drain if we're discovered! We will keep the X-Men under surveillance, and we will wait for the right opportunity to capture the boy" Striker commanded before turning around and walking back to the stealth chopper parked in the centre of the roof.

"Hey, can we stop by Bueno Nacho on the way back, I'm starved!" Deadpool asked with a cheery voice.

"Shut up Wade!" Striker barked at his underling.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, you look very nice today sir, very dashing sir" Deadpool said very quickly.

"SHUT UP!!!" Striker shouted at him

Wade, aka Deaddpool always had a big mouth, so much so that he had earned the nickname 'The Merc with the Mouth'

"… So… is that a yes of the Bueno Nacho?" Deadpool asked hopefully.

Striker raised a hand and rubbed his throbbing temple.

"Can I shoot him?" Maverick asked

Deadpool looked at his 'partner' with a cheery smile under his mask

"Nah, you can't kill me yet! It's only Chapter 2!"

"… what the hell are you talking about?" Maverick asked, he hated how random Deadpool could be sometimes.

"Oh, umm, nothing…" Deadpool replied as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Storm, how is he?" Professor Xavier asked as he wheeled towards the back of Jet where Jean and Storm were tending to Ron's stab wound.

"It looks like she missed any vital organs but the wound is still deep, he could still bleed to death if we don't hurry, he's already fallen unconscious" Storm warned him

"Well we're really pushing the envelope with the engines…" Logan said as he approached the group leaving Scott to fly. "… we should be back at the institute in ten minutes, that is if we don't burn out the engines first"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep below Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters were several large high tech rooms, one of the most advanced one was the Danger Room, the X-Men's training room. Right now two young mutants walked… or rather limped out of their scheduled training session. One was a boy dressed in black and red, his skin was covered in blue fur and he had pointed ears and a long tail with a point on the end. Kurt Wagner, aka Nightcrawler

The second was a young woman dressed in a green and dark blue, her hair was dark brown with white streaks at the front. Rogue.

"Aww man… when Logan said he was gonna make the Danger Room more challenging I thought he meant for him, not us!" Kurt spoke with a German accent.

"I know what yah mean Kurt, I've got bruises on mah bruises" Rouge said with a southern accent as she rubbed her sore back.

"Out of the way!" a shout came from down the hall.

Rogue and Kurt turned just in time to see Scott and Logan rushing down the hall whilst supporting somebody with their shoulders, they only caught a glimpse of him before they rushed past followed by Jean, Storm, Dr McCoy and Professor X.

"Hey did you see that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that guy they were carryin' was bleedin' pretty bad" Rogue commented as she spotted a blood trail leading from the X-Jet hanger to the medical room.

"Hey, I heard Kitty mention that the Professor was going to pick up a new student today, you think that was him?" Kurt asked

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later a meeting was held in the common room, everyone was present apart from Dr McCoy. The room was pretty loud, all of the students were trading rumours they had for the reason everyone had been called. The rumours ranged from minor like 'Kitty kept drinking all the Orange Juice' to the just plain wrong like 'Rogue was dating Toad'… it didn't take long for Rogue to squash that rumour.

"Now, now everyone settle down so we can get started" Professor X said as he entered the room followed closely by Logan.

"Now, as many of you have probably heard from Kurt…" the Professor said as he shot a glance at the blue fuzzy mutant shot looked embarrassed. "… we have had a new arrival at the institute"

"Jeeze, another one? The manor is already, like, totally packed" said a young girl with chestnut hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. This girl was Katherine 'Kitty' Pride, aka Shadowkat.

"Indeed, I'm sure that at least a few of you have seen this tape…" the Professor said as he picked up a remote to a large TV and hit play on the VCR.

The news report showing what happened on Liberty Island the day before showed up, some nodded in recognition when they saw it but other like Kurt and Rogue who hadn't seen it yet watched with interest and awe, they recognised the blond boy as the same one Scott and Logan had carried into the medical bay.

The tape ended when the blond boy changed into a spinning yellow ball and barrelled straight through the police shooting at him and splashed into the water.

"Hold up, so that guy is the new student?" Asked a young African-American boy with buzz cut blond hair, this boy was Storm's Nephew Evan, aka Spyke. Professor answered with a nod.

"His name is Ronald Stoppable, his mutant ability emerged yesterday in the worst way possible, publicly and on national TV to boot… since then he has lost everything, his parents kicked him out of his home, his classmates rejected him and his girlfriend betrayed him, in addition it seems that a boy at his old school also tried to run him over with a car."

As the Professor explained everything a lot of the student looked down sadly, some of them had the same thing happen to them, but never that quickly.

"An old friend of mine convinced him to give life here at the institute a try, we left to pick him up a few hours ago… unfortunately Magneto beat us there"

Now the Professor had everyone's full attention.

"Magneto and his Acolytes confronted Ron before we got there and tried to convince him to join them, he refused and they attacked him… it seems that Ronald managed to beat several of them including Sabertooth and Magneto himself however temporarily"

"Dude, he beat Sabertooth and Magneto?! I am seriously glad this guy is on our side" Kurt interrupted excitedly.

"Yeah no kidding, from what I saw on that tape and if he really did beat Sabertooth and Magneto then he's like, totally not somebody I'd want as an enemy" Kitty said in agreement.

"Indeed, unfortunately Magneto had the same thought… he decided that rather than let Ronald join us, it would be better to eliminate him" Professor X said sadly.

"Eliminate? What do yah mean eliminate?" Rogue asked.

"What do you think it means?" Logan said deeply, "You saw it yourself didn't you? That wound he had when we brought him in…"

Rogue and Kurt both thought back to when they saw them carrying Ron, how much blood there was.

"When Jean, Scott and Logan arrived and met Ron it became clear that Magneto couldn't capture Ron… so they took drastic measures, Mystique got the drop on Ron, she stabbed him in the stomach with a knife" the Professor revealed drawing gasps from most of the students there.

"I-Is he ok?" Rogue asked, suddenly worried about the boy she had never met.

"It was touch and go for a while but we managed to stabilize him, he is resting in the medical bay at the moment and should be back on his feet in a few days" the Professor reported allowing the students to relax a little.

'_Professor Xavier, I need to speak with you immediately' _a familiar voice said over the intercom, most of the students recognised it was Dr. McCoy's voice.

"Well I you'll excuse me, the meeting's over, I just wanted to inform you all of the situation" Xavier said before turning around and wheeling out the main doors followed closely by Logan.

"Decided not to tell them eh Charles?" Logan said as soon as they were out of earshot of the other students.

Xavier understood what Logan was talking about.

"They don't need to know that Ronald actually died a couple of times during the surgery… he's fine now and I'm having doubts about even telling him" Xavier said as he entered the elevator and hit the button for the sub-basement.

A few minutes later Xavier wheeled into the medical room, Ron was still fast asleep with the sound of a heart monitor beeping in the background.

"Hank, you wanted to see me?" Xavier asked.

Dr. McCoy, aka Beast, looked very worked up about something.

"Yes Charles, take a look at this and tell me what you see" Beast said as he stepped back away from a computer screen. Xavier scanned the information on the screen, it looked like DNA sequencing information.

"It's DNA, mutant DNA to be exact" Xavier answered.

"Correct, now look at this" Beast said as he tapped a few keys and some more information came up.

Xavier looked at the information and came up with the same answer.

"It's the same, mutant DNA" Xavier answered.

"Yes, but now comes the incredible part… those two sets of information both came from one blood sample, Ronald's." Beast revealed.

Xavier looked at Beast like he was crazy.

"That's not possible" Xavier asserted.

"Professor, it's not just possible right here in front of us, … the DNA from both samples are almost identical with just one little difference, the X-Gene in both stands of DNA are different… Charles, Ronald's mutant ability isn't to change into those different creatures… each of those creatures is actually a separate mutation!" Beast revealed as he tapped a few more keys on the computer, suddenly twenty different sets of information popped up on screen, on each on the DNA was identical apart from the X-Gene which was different in each one.

"This… this shouldn't be possible, with all those mutations his body should be destroyed" Xavier voiced his thoughts trying to understand how Ron was still alive.

"I think I've figured that out too… it seems that his X-Genes are dormant right now, I think each X-Gene becomes dominant during a time of emotional of physical stress allowing him to transform but only one X-Gene becomes dominant at any one time, while his other X-Gene's remain dormant" Beast explained.

Beast turned to Charles only to see him staring at Ron while deep in thought.

"Charles… I'm sure you understand the implications of this?" Beast asked.

Xavier nodded in agreement.

"Yes I do… we've always known that mutants are the next stage of Evolution for humans… but Ronald here… he may very well be the next stage of Evolution for mutants…"

**To Be Continued…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter enough to review it.**

**Right now i just thought i'd explain something about the character Deadpool, and his 'Chapter 2' joke. I know that a lot of people don't like it when the fourth wall is broken, but in marvel comics Deadpool actually has the habit of breaking the fourth wall on a regular basis, so i just had to do it, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3 The OmniMutant Matrix

**X-Men Evolution : OmniMutant**

**Chapter Three : The OmniMutant Matrix**

Anne waited anxiously, Kim should be home any moment and she really needed to have a serious talk with Kim. It was only a few hours ago that Jean had called and let her know what happened after Ron left, she was shocked to know that Ron had been stabbed.

Anne was broken out of her thoughts when she heard the front door open and Kim walked in.

"Kim, can you come in here a second? I need to talk to you" Anne shouted from the Den.

"Sorry Mom I can't, I'm meeting Monique at the mall in ten minutes" Kim called back in as she scrambled to get her stuff together.

"NOW KIM!!!" Anne shouted a little more harshly then before.

Kim walked into the Den with a worried look on her face.

"M-Mom? What's wrong?" Kim asked with a stutter

"I need to speak to you about Ron" Anne said seriously.

Suddenly Kim's demeanour changed, she wore a mixture of anger, disgust and shame.

"Mom I don't want to talk about him! He's already caused enough trouble for me and…" Kim snapped at Anne.

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!!!" Anne screamed at her daughter as she stood up in anger.

Kim stumbled backwards violently in shock and fell into a nearby seat. Kim had faced many different threats in her life as a hero but nothing had ever scared her as much as this, her mother had never screamed at her like this before.

"Now… I don't know when it happened, but I know I never raised my daughter to be a bigot or a racist. So I have to ask, what the hell do you have against Mutants? And why do you hate them so much that you would stab your best friend in the back just because he is one?" Anne asked as she tried to calm down.

Kim thought about her answer for a moment before speaking.

"Mom, look at the Mutants I've met, Shego, Gill, Electronique… all of them have tried to kill me! Mutants are just plain evil, it's their nature!" Kim answered passionately.

The look in Anne eyes could show how ashamed she was of her daughter for her answer.

"Oh really? Well let's take a look at some other mutants then shall we? Team Go, the Fantastic Four, Spider-Man…" Anne said as she ticked off her fingers

"That's not the same, they're not mutants!… are they?" Kim weakly argued, it had honestly never crossed her mind that they might be mutants.

"Yes Kim, they are… and so are your brothers" Anne said cautiously.

"W-What?… J-Jim and Tim are… they're…" Kim stuttered, her confidence waning

"Yes they are… Jim and Tim are mutants, they have been ever since they were born" Anne admitted

"… but… but they don't have any powers or abilities! How can they be mutants?" Kim argued

"Jim and Tim are lucky, their Mutation is subtle enough that it's mostly gone unnoticed and they've been free from persecution. Their minds are connected to one another, they're able to combine their mind's processing power to double their individual IQ, it also allows them to instinctively know what the other is thinking… their Mutant name is Gemini" Anne explained.

Kim was stunned, she didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth a couple of times but no more than a single syllable came out before she stopped. After a few minutes Anne spoke again.

"Kimberly being a mutant isn't a choice, it's something they're born with, you've had some bad luck when it comes to mutants but not all of them are bad, there and good and bad mutants just as there are good and bad humans, it's all a matter of how they choose to use their powers that makes the difference… so tell me, what has Ron used his powers for so far?" Anne asked

Kim thought about it, the very moment Ron first used his powers back of Liberty island.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Day Before_

"_rrr__**rrrRRRAAAHHHHH!!!**__**"**____A feral roar ripped across the island, with great strength Ron stood up and pushed outward with his arms__…__ all four of them. All eight men who had been beating him a moment earlier were thrown away by his strength. The men attacking Kim turned to see what was happening when they heard the roar and they froze._

_Standing there was Kim Possible__'__s sidekick, at least what used to be him surrounded by eight floored men. His skin was red, his muscles were bulging, he had four muscle bound arms and his eyes were completely yellow._

"_R-Ron?__"__ Kim asked, a little afraid to know what was wrong with her boyfriend._

_Ron looked up at them with his yellow eyes and they recoiled when he pointed at them with one of his arms._

"_**Let her go!!!**__**"**__ Ron roared at them in a rough voice._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"… he protected me…" Kim realised, it hadn't registered in her mind at the time but Ron wasn't just attacking Dementor's henchmen, he was protecting her from them.

Tears started to well up in her eyes as an image of Ron's heartbroken face flashed through her mind and the full gravity of what she had done dropped down on her like a ton of bricks.

"… he protected me… and I treated him as if he was a monster…" Kim muttered through her sobs.

A small smile graced Anne's lips, she was finally getting through to Kim, maybe their was some hope that Ron and Kim could reconcile some day, but for now they both need time to heal.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Days Later**

Ron's eyes slowly fluttered open, his eyes sleepily scanned the room his was in, the walls had a silver gleam with no windows. Ron slowly sat up causing a thin sheet to fall to his waist and suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach, Ron looked down and saw that he was only wearing a pair of jogging pants and his stomach was wrapped several times in bandages.

The memories of what happened in Middleton flashed through his mind, his last memories was being stabbed by Mystique disguised as Kim.

'_Did they capture me?'_ Ron wondered as he started looking in a panic for any sign of Magneto or his group.

_**-Don't worry Ronald, you are safe here. Magneto didn't capture you-**_

Ron looked around quickly looking for who spoke.

"Hey, w-who's there?" Ron said in a panic.

_**-Calm down, my Name is Professor Charles Xavier, I run the Institute Anne Possible told you about- **_the voice spoke again, it sounded as if the voice was coming from inside his own head.

"How are you OW!" Ron winced as he tried to move a little too much and aggravated his wound.

_**-Try to stay still Ronald, the worst is over but your wound will still be tender for a while, I'm on my way down to see you now… and to answer your question, I can speak directly into your mind thanks to my mutant ability, I'm a telepath-**_

Ron sat still trying not to hurt himself further, waiting for somebody to show up. A minute later the door to the room opened with a hiss and three people entered the room, one Ron recognised as Jean Grey, Kim's cousin. The second one was a bald man sitting in a wheelchair wearing an expensive looking brown suit. The last one was a little strange, it was a large man covered in blue fur wearing a white lab coat and a pair of glasses, he walked hunched over so his hands were nearly touching the ground.

"It's good to see you awake Ronald, you've been unconscious for the better part of three days… I'm Professor Xavier, I believe you've already met Jean" the Professor said as he gestured to the smiling red head next to him.

"Good to see you again Ron, how're you feeling?" Jean asked kindly.

"A little sore, but ok I guess" Ron answered.

"Hem hem…" the blue furry man coughed to get Ron's attention.

"Hello Mr. Stoppable… I'm Dr. Hank McCoy, my friends call me Beast, I'd like to take a look at your wound to make sure you haven't popped a stitch" Beast said in a polite tone of voice, much gentler than Ron would have expected given his appearance.

"Sure Doc…" Ron said calmly.

Beast went about undressing Ron's wound, and checking the stitches.

"You're quite lucky Ronald, you were minutes away from bleeding to death when we got you here, you can thank here Jean for your blood transplant" Xavier explained.

"Umm, thanks Jean, I really appreciate it…" Ron said with a smile.

Beast finished redressing Ron's wound with fresh bandages and backed away.

"Looks like your wound is healing just fine, there's no sign of infection but I'd like you to take it easy for a few more days and walk a crutch just in case… and I'd like you to come to me twice a day to get clean bandages, ok?" Beast asked but it wasn't really a question.

"Sure, you're the doc, Doc" Ron answered with a goofy grin.

Beast looked a little confused at Ron's reaction to what he looks like.

"Umm… did I say something wrong?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh, no no… it's just, well… usually when people first see me they aren't as calm as you are, you haven't even asked me about my body…" Beast said truthfully.

"Hey you're the third blue person I've ever met but you're the first who hasn't tried to attack me. I just figured that the whole blue furry thing was because you're a mutant, after all this is a school for Mutants right?" Ron asked.

"Indeed it is, you'll find that everyone here is a mutant, each with their own abilities…" Xavier said with a smile "… Mutants come here for all sorts of reasons, some come here to learn how to control their abilities… some come here to escape from the persecution of those who don't understand us… others come here simply because they have nowhere else to go"

"Heh, I guess I fit all three of those reasons eh?" Ron said with a sad smile. "So umm, what's your power?" Ron asked Jean obviously trying to change the subject.

Jean noticed how uncomfortable he was and smiled.

"I'm telepathic…" Jean answered

"Like the Professor?" Ron asked curiously.

"Kind of… but no where near as advanced… and I do have a few other tricks up my sleeve…" Jean said as she raised her hand up. A glass of water on a nearby table shuddered for a moment before it floated an inch above the table and gently floated into a stunned Ron's hand. "… I'm also Telekinetic"

"Coooooollllll…" Ron said with glassy eyes "… how many other people are here? What powers do they have?" Ron asked quickly

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe it would be better to finish this discussion in the morning, that way you can meet the others in person, it's hard to tell down here in the sublevels but it is in fact well past midnight" Xavier suggested.

For the first time since they entered Ron noticed that Jean was actually wearing a dressing gown.

A few minutes later Beast had set Ron up with a crutch, Beast stayed in the medical bay to go over some work whilst Xavier, Ron and Jean all found themselves making their way through the silver gleaming halls of the sublevels towards the elevator.

"You mentioned that this is a sublevel right? So this is underground?" Ron asked curiously.

"Indeed, there are two levels of the institute, above ground is the institute itself, on the outside a boarding house for gifted youngsters, the bedrooms, kitchen and recreational rooms are all up there… then we have the sublevel which houses our training grounds, medical and laboratory rooms, equipment room and the hanger.." Xavier explained as they reached the elevator and took it up, when the doors opened Ron was met by the inside of a building extremely different from the sublevels.

"Woah, nice place…" Ron complimented.

"Yes, we are quite proud of it, well then I think it's time we retired for the night, Jean would you be as kind as to show Ronald to his room before heading back to bed?" Xavier asked.

"No problem Professor… follow me Ron" Jean instructed as Xavier turned around and wheeled down the opposite hallway.

Ron followed Jean down the hallway to what seemed to be the entrance hall to the manor where two staircases bordered the room both leading up to the second floor. Ron followed Jean up one of the staircases slowly, being careful not to further injure himself. After climbing the stairs Jean lead him through several hallways until they came to a room at the end of the hall with the word **-Ron- **stencilled in white on the door.

"This is your room, welcome to your new home" Jean said as she opened the door.

The room wasn't too big but it wasn't tiny either, there was a large bed that looked comfy, a desk with an alarm clock and a lamp next to the bed and a wardrobe in the corner. To the left of the room were a pair of glass doors that lead out onto a balcony overlooking the manor grounds.

"You'll find clothes in the wardrobe and the bathrooms are at the end of the hall, tomorrow is Saturday so breakfast is at 9, you'll find the dining room just past the elevator we came up in, goodnight Ron" Jean said as she let out a tired yawn and walked back out of the room.

"Goodnight Jean, and thanks for everything" Ron said with a smile before she closed the door.

Ron leant his crutch against the wall next to his bed and slowly laid down, he was right about how comfy it was, Ron snuggled into the softness and quickly fell asleep after covering himself over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Ron woke up to a loud ringing sound, Ron sleepily reached towards the ringing and slapped the top of the clock, immediately shutting it up. Ron lifted his head and checked the time. 8:45.

'_Fifteen minutes to breakfast…' _Ron thought just as his stomach grumbled loudly, at that point the realised he hadn't eaten anything in days.

Ron quickly got up and grabbed his crutch, he carefully grabbed a pair of pants, a white t-shirt and a dark green hoodie with a white X of the left breast.

Ron made his way out the door and started down the hallway towards the stairs, the hall was filled with an assortment of teenagers rushing around, none of them really paid Ron any attention.

"First dibs on the bathroom!" a female voice shouted from the other side of a door, a moment later Ron stepped back in shock when a brunette girl dressed in pink pyjamas walked right through the door like a ghost and ran down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Woah…" Ron deadpanned.

**-PFFT-**

Suddenly in a poof of black smoke there was something blue in front of Ron looking down the hall at the girl who walked through the door.

"Hey, no fair Kitty!" the blue boy shouted down the hall in a German accent before he disappeared in another puff of black smoke.

"Would yah keep it down? Some people ah tryin' tah sleep!" another female voice said in a southern accent as the same door Kitty had walked through opened to reveal a girl dressed in dark green pyjamas, she had brown hair with streaks of white near the front. The girl walked forward rubbing the sleep out of her eyes so she didn't see Ron until she collided with him.

Ron was able to brace himself but the girl fell to the ground with a thump.

"Oh, sorry, I'm still half asleep" the girl said as she reached up instinctively.

"Don't worry about it" Ron said as he reached down, grasped her hand and pulled her up.

The girl dusted herself off and looked at him before speaking, she realised he was the boy that Mystique stabbed.

"Oh… you're the new guy right? I didn't know you'd woken up, I'm Rogue" Rogue introduced herself.

"I'm Ron, I woke up last night and the Prof explained what happened" Ron explained.

"Yeah, well I better go, bathrooms are pretty quick to fill up, see you at breakfast" Rogue said as she made her way off to the bathrooms and Ron turned the corner towards the stairs.

Rogue luckily found an empty bath room, she rolled up her sleeves and turned on a faucet at the nearest sink, just as she was about to put her hands under the water she froze, she found herself looking at her hands in confusion as something entered her mind, she wasn't wearing her gloves, this wasn't uncommon, she always took them off before she slept. What confused her was that when she fell down, Ron had helped her up by grasping her hand.

"What the?…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs in the dining room the main table was populated my the residents of the Xavier institute, the table was covered with an assortment of food from sausages & bacon to fruit. Nobody batted an eyelash when Kitty phased through the ceiling and landed in an empty chair, or when Kurt appeared in a poof of smoke.

The room started to quiet down when Professor Xavier wheeled in.

"Students, I have some good news…" Xavier said to get everyone's attention. "… last night Ronald woke up and it seems he'll be joining us in a few minutes for breakfast"

"He woke up eh? That's good news, he's been asleep for three days" Scott said with a smile.

"So we finally get to meet the newbie huh?" Evan commented

When the door to the dining room opened it drew everyone's attention. Ron stood in the doorway looking at everyone awkwardly.

"Umm, hi?" Ron offered.

"Good morning Ronald, please come on in, take a seat and have some breakfast." Xavier offered kindly.

Ron smiled at the Professor, he was thankful that he had broken the awkward moment. Ron walked to an empty seat and sat down before grabbing an empty plate and picking an assortment of food.

"Well, I think some introductions are in order… of course you know both Jean and Beast… this is Scott and Logan, the others who you met in Middleton" Xavier pointed out the individuals. For the next few minutes everyone introduced themselves to Ron and told him their mutant names. After a few minutes Ron had met Scott, Logan, Kitty, Kurt and Evan. Or by their mutants names, Cyclops, Wolverine, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler and Spyke.

"… and this is Ororo Monroe" Xavier finished.

"My friends call me Storm" the white haired woman said with a smile.

At this point Rogue walked into the dining room, now fully dressed in her usual green outfit, she flashed Ron a smile as she sat down into an empty chair next to him.

"Ah, Ronald I'd also like you to meet Rogue" Xavier introduced.

"Yeah, we already met upstairs" Ron said

"There are few others recruits who live here, you'll meet them eventually" Scott mentioned.

"So dude, what exactly is your power? I mean we saw the tape of what happened on Liberty Island but it showed you doing half a dozen different things" Evan enquired.

The question caught Ron off guard.

"Umm, I don't really know… when it first happened I saw Kim get hit and I got angry… next thing I know I turned into that four-armed one, then while I was fighting I just kept changing without meaning to and whenever I did, I already knew what that body could do, I don't know how… I just did… it was like a reflex, instinct" Ron tried to explain.

"Hmm…" Beast hummed interestingly. "… that sounds like genetic memory"

Seeing everyone looking at him with confused looks he decided to explain.

"Genetic memory is really just a theory, scientists believe that certain creatures are born with the knowledge to do what they do… it's how birds know to fly south for the winter" Beast explained.

"Yeah, that does kinda sound like what happened, like when I was fighting the Saberteeth guy…"

"Sabertooth" Logan corrected Ron.

"Yeah him too, he threw he off a roof and I accidentally changed into another body that could fly and I already knew exactly how to fly" Ron explained.

"Ronald, I spoke to Dr. Possible a few days ago and she mentioned that you can't control your transformations" Xavier said

"Yeah, it kinda happens when I get mad or desperate… I'm kinda nervous that it might happen in the middle of a crowd or a mall" Ron said with a grimace

"Actually, I believe we may be able to help you with that" Xavier said, he then turned to Beast and nodded to him.

Beast reached under the table and pulled up and small silver case and placed it on the table.

"Ronald, do you know how a mutant is a mutant?" Beast asked

"Umm, not really" Ron admitted.

"In our DNA we have something extra, we call it the X-Gene, it's what gives us our powers… but yours was different, normally a mutant only has one type of X-Gene, but when we looked at yours we found dozens of different types of X-Gene, each of those different forms you take on is a separate mutation triggered when one of your X-Gene's becomes active… you've become what we have started to call an OmniMutant" Beast explained as he unlocked the silver case and opened it, Beast then turned it around so everyone at the table could see what was inside it.

In the case was what looked like a large watch, it had green metal straps and a round face plate, on the face plate was a black X with a glowing green backdrop. At the left and right of the face plate were a pair of green buttons.

"Cool, what is it? What does it do?" Ron asked curiously.

"This Ronald, is the OmniMutant Matrix… myself and another mutant named Forge devised and built this while you were sleeping…" Beast explained as he reached down and lifted the watch out of it's case.

"This is going to help you control your transformations…by pressing both of these buttons the face plate will lift up out of the main device and display a hologram of one of you different mutations, you turn the face plate left or right to cycle through your different bodies and when you find the one you want, you push the face plate back down and the watch will automatically make that Mutation's X-Gene become active and you'll transform. It will also stop your X-Genes from becoming active on their own" Beast explained the how the device works as he approached Ron and passed it to him.

"What! Really? THAT'S AWESOME, THANK YOU!!!" Ron screamed in excitement as he jumped up from his seat and immediately put the watch on his left wrist. The straps immediately moved on their own and wrapped around his wrist tightly.

"Ron be careful, jumping up like that you'll pop a stitch" Jean said sternly.

Ron immediately pressed both of the green buttons and just as Beast said the faceplate popped up, but… no hologram appeared like Beast said it would.

"Umm, Beast, it's not working" Ron said in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to tell you, the watch can't detect your X-Genes until they become active, you'll have to transform into each form by yourself at least once before that form can be added to the OmniMutant Matrix's database, only then can the watch transform you into that form or stop it from becoming active on it's own" Beast explained.

Despite how fast Beast had spoke, Ron had actually understood what he said.

"Oh… cool… but uh… that name you gave the watch… it's a bit of a mouthful don't ya think?" Ron asked.

"What's wrong with OmniMutant Matrix?" Beast asked awkwardly.

"OmniMutant Matrix… hmm…" Rogue pondered over the name for a moment, "… how about we call it the Omnitrix for short?" she offered.

"Omnitrix?… I like it" Ron agreed with a grin.

"Well if the kid needs to use some of his powers to add 'em to that watch, I think I've got the perfect way to do it" Logan said with a grin that made Ron a little nervous.

"Don't even think about it Logan!" Jean said sternly knowing whatever Logan had in mind probably involved the Danger Room. "… he's still healing, and not everybody heals at fast as you do!"

"Ronald, I'd like to speak with you alone for a minute, would you walk with me?" Xavier asked as he wheeled away from the table.

"Sure professor…" Ron answered as he shoved one last piece of Sausage in his mouth and grabbed his crutch before following the Professor out of the dining room and into the rather large garden.

"Ronald, I believe there is something I should tell you… the people here are far more than what you have seen so far… we have chosen to use our powers and abilities for the greater good and have become a group of… what I suppose you could call hero's… we call ourselves the X-Men" Xavier explained.

"X-Men?… I think I read that name somewhere, something about a giant Sentinel robot back when we first found out about Mutants" Ron said as he tried to recall the article he'd read in a paper.

"Yes, it was quite unfortunate that Mutants had to become public knowledge in that manner… Magneto wasn't very subtle about the whole thing, he was the one who force the team to fight in public and expose us" Xavier explained.

"Magneto? That guy has a serious problem!" Ron found his anger start to build when he remembered the man who attacked him.

"Indeed, Magneto believes that a war is brewing between humans and mutants, we try our best to stop him whenever he goes too far but it's not always easy… anyway I believe we're getting off topic, with your unique abilities I believe you could become a valuable asset to our team, that is, if you wish to join us?" Xavier asked as he stopped and turned to face Ron and held out his hand.

"Well… that is a better sales pitch than Magneto gave me… so… why not" Ron said with a smile and shook the Professor's hand.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Ron commented

"I think so too Ronald, welcome to the X-Men"

As Ron let go of the Professor's hand he was suddenly struck with a overwhelming feeling of dread. His eyes started shifting over the grounds as he did his eyes started to emit a green glow.

The Professor seemed to notice Ron's change of demeanour.

"Ronald? What's wrong?" Xavier asked with concern.

"I don't know Professor… there's just something wrong…" Ron tried to explain his feelings but couldn't find the words. Curious about the situation Charles used his Telepathy to look into Ron's mind and he was suddenly filled with the same sense of urgency, it was as if a hundred voices were screaming in his head to run away, the instincts of each and every one of Ron's different forms working together within him to warn him something was wrong.

Ron looked out beyond the walls of the institute for anything suspicious, he was just about to give up when he saw something, on the rooftop of a building beyond the institute gates, sunlight shining off something. Ron's eyes widened instantly, he spun around and saw a red dot of the Professor's chest.

The Professor's eyes widened as well, with his telepathy he caught a surface thought from Ron and he knew what was happening.

Ron dove forward, instincts taking him over again, he slammed both of his open palms against the Professor's chest hard enough to make the wheelchair topple over backwards, at that exact same time a bright flash of green light emitted from Ron.

**-BANG!!!-**

A gunshot echoed in the background and a moment later another sound came, a loud cracking sound. Charles turned over trying to see what had happened and he was a little surprises to see a ten foot wall of ice with a large crack in it with a bullet lodged at the centre.

"Professor, are you ok?" a low whispering voice asked.

Charles looked up to see a daunting figure standing over him, he had a blue face with large green eyes and it he seemed to be wearing a blue cloak covering his body completely with hood. He also seemed very familiar, it took a moment but Charles soon recognised him as one of Ron's forms from liberty island.

"Ronald, is that you?" Charles asked the question even though he already knew the answer, he knew what Ron could do but seeing it happen in person was far different.

"Kinda, right now the name's Big-Chill" Big-Chill introduced himself. He then looked past the ice wall toward where he had seen the shine come from.

"I'll be back in a minute, stay behind cover" Big-Chill ordered as he turned around.

Before Charles could say anything Big-Chill's cloak and hood suddenly sprung to life and unwrapped themselves from around Ron. It was then that the professor realised that that cloak and hood were not clothing, but they were in fact four moth like wings wrapped around his body. Big-Chill leapt into the air powerfully and flew away towards the city.

As Ron flew quickly over the gates Charles placed his hands against him temple and concentrated.

'_X-Men, we have an emergency, come to the front gardens immediately!'_

Less than a minute later everyone who had been sitting at the table in the dining room were running towards the grounded professor laying on the grass behind a wall of ice.

"Professor what happened?!" Scott said with urgency as he fingered his glasses ready to pull them off.

Big-Chill flew as fast as he could toward the roof he had spotted the shine, after a moment he spotted it, a man dressed in black jeans and a brown jacket running across rooftops, jumping from one to the next. He had a large rifle strapped to his back. Big-Chill flew down and landed roughly in front of the man and folded his wings back around his body to appear as a cloak and hood again.

"Where do you think you're going?" Big-Chill asked in his whispering voice.

The man skidded to a stop and he blanched at the sight of the thing in front of him.

"W-What are you?" the man stuttered as he fell backwards and shakily reached into his jacket.

"I'm one of the Mutants you just took a shot at!" Big-Chill said in a angry tone.

"T-Take this y-you mutant freak!!!" the assassin shouted as he ripped his hand out of his jacket along with a black pistol.

**-BANG!!!-**

The assassin fired and at that exact same time Big-Chill turned intangible and the bullet shot right through him without hitting him. Big-Chill became solid again and glared at the assassin.

"My turn!" Big-Chill growled as then took a breath, a moment later he breathed out and a whist of cold air shot from his mouth and hit the gun the assassin was holding. The gun quickly became too cold to touch and the man dropped it with a yelp of pain.

"S-Stay away form me!!! STAY AWAY!!!" the assassin screamed in a panic as he backed away from the ghost-like mutant.

"Stop, stay still!" Big-Chill shouted and reached out but the assassin didn't listen, he took one more step backwards and fell off the edge of the roof.

"No!" Big-Chill dove forward over the edge and grabbed the assassin by the ankle, he then quickly opened his wings again to stop their decent.

"Ahh, AHHHH!" the assassin screamed as he looked down at the moving traffic ten floors below.

Ron quickly started to fly back towards the manor, the entire time the assassin kept screaming and flailing around.

"Agh… hey! You know, it's not exactly easy flying with you squirming around like that!" Big-Chill shouted down to his passenger.

A few minutes later Big-Chill dropped the assassin unceremoniously onto the lawn not far from where the rest of the X-Men were standing. Big-Chill landed and wrapped his wings around his body again.

**-SNIK!!!-**

Big-Chill turned around and saw Logan standing in a crouch with his fists as his sides, protruding from both hands between each of his knuckles were a total of six blades.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" Logan growled while looking directly at Big-Chill.

"Logan stop!" Professor Xavier said as he wheeled forward after being helped back into his chair by Scott & Jean. "That's Ronald, he's transformed into one of his different mutations"

Professor Xavier wheeled forward and stopped in front of Ron.

"You saved my life a few minutes ago Ronald, thank you…" Charles said with a thankful tone.

"I would have done it for anyone Professor" Big-Chill said as he crossed his arms over his chest. His whispering voice caused a chill to shoot up the spine of several of the X-Men there.

"… and I presume this is our shooter?" Charles asked as he looked down at the assassin who seemed to have fainted.

"Yeah, I think he had a problem with heights" Big-Chill said in an amused tone.

"Indeed, Logan would you help our 'guest' into the living area whilst we wait for the police to arrive?" Charles asked.

Logan's claws slid back into his fists as he knelt down, picked up the unconscious and slung the assassin over his shoulder to carry him into the manor.

"Ron, why haven't you changed back yet?" Jean asked as the others started to walk back into the manor.

"Like I said before, I can't control it… I'll only turn back after I calm down" Big-Chill explained.

"No, that was before you had the Omnitrix…" Beast said as he stepped forwards "… Forge and I anticipated this and built a failsafe into the watch, a system that can force your currently active X-Gene to go dormant again, somewhere on your body you should have a raised symbol that looks like the faceplate of the watch."

Big-Chill unwrapped his wings and looked down at his body and sure enough there it was, on his chest was a raised ring with a black X and a green backdrop

"How the hell did I miss that?" Big-Chill commented

"Placed you hand against the symbol and think about your human form" Beast ordered.

Big-Chill did as he was told, he placed a hand on the symbol and concentrated. A moment later he was surrounded by a flash of green light. When the light dimmed Ron was standing there in his normal body.

"Hey cool! That'll come in handy" Ron said with a smile.

"Good, it looks like it's working fine, now check the hologram interface…" beast said with a smile, Ron looked at his with a stupefied look. "… press the green buttons" Beast simplified it.

"Oh… right, I knew that" Ron said he held up the watch and pressed the two green buttons, the faceplate popped up and this time a green hologram of Big-Chill hovered above the faceplate.

"Cool, now I can change into Big-Chill whenever I want, I can't wait to get some of the others" Ron said with a excited tone.

"Big-Chill? You actually named it?" Kitty asked as she approached.

"I figured naming them would be a lot easier then calling them 'the blue one' or 'the fire one' or…" Ron trailed off when he noticed something, a piece of yellow fabric falling from the assassin's jacket as Logan carried him into the manor.

Ron walked forward and picked up the fabric, he realised it was an armband, with the letters FOH in large bold letters.

"Ronald, what is it?" Charles said as he wheeled over to Ron.

"… I know who that guy is…" Ron said as he passed the armband to the Professor.

"A few months ago Kim got a hit on her website from a member of a private group… she was too busy so I went and met with him myself, he wanted Team Possible's help to find the locations of certain Mutants, when I asked him why he wanted to know he told me he it was to 'Get rid of the mutant problem'… I didn't like the way he said it so I refused to help him" Ron explained.

"As interesting as that is, what does it have to do with the assassin?" Charles asked curiously, still looking at the armband Ron had passed him.

"The man I met wore one exactly like it, he mentioned that their group calls themselves the 'Friends of Humanity'"

**To Be Continued…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was mostly a filler. A way for me to let Ron get to know the other X-Men, but i did decide to throw in a little action. Please read & review. -VIN


End file.
